


Just a Little Purrfection

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, Mirror Universe, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron, fresh from exams, stops by his friend's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Purrfection

"Exams are the bane of my existence," Megatron declared as he entered the living quarters of his best friend. He crouched so that Ravage could push into his chest plates, accepting the deluge of 'hi/happy/you came/yay' off the still inexperienced symbiont. He looked at the clutter of components scattered over the work tables, and went to lean over Soundwave's shoulder, looking at the new design coming to fruition. "You don't look like you've moved save for your manipulators, Soundwave."

"Radical redesign, kahuna," Soundwave told him with a quick flare of his fields to welcome the other mech. "Kitty needs a playmate."

Megatron laughed softly, sitting down to watch as Soundwave crafted the small components into what would be a functioning, living creature eventually.

"Kitty is quite spoiled," Megatron said when Ravage decided the unoccupied lap looked like the perfect perch to keep an eye on his creator and sibling-to-be. The professor's fingers moved over the complex tactile sensors, making the catformer's power plant thrum in pleasure.

"Totally," Soundwave agreed happily, looking up long enough to see that content smile on Megatron's faceplates, and the slowly dimming optics of his smaller friend.

Megatron knew he ought to review the student records, or continue working on the mathematical model in his own apartment. However, it was so soothing to watch Soundwave building a new symbiont with such care and passion, just as it was relaxing to let Ravage purr against his tired frame. He was content, and there were joors enough later for work.

When Soundwave looked again, Megatron was in recharge, much as Ravage was. The prof needed it, and as long as Soundwave was able, he'd make sure his friend took time like this. His little friends would help, he knew, as he continued crafting delicate wings.


End file.
